My Home is Where you Are
by Dispatch22705
Summary: This story starts out near the ending of how the story will end up. Read now, and then come back when it's updated to see how B&B got to this point.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is it! The last posting of the day.**

**This story isn't completed either, but i did want to at least get it started. So by my count, I think I have four currently ongoing stories here on the net. Oy! I am sure they will keep me up nights.**

**Thanks to everyone for the kind support. I have had a really great day. My fingertips are just about burned off, haha, but that will just assist me in my next career of cracking safes or something. :)**

** I'm excited for Thursday, April 1st, and Thursday, April 8th. If i don't catch you around here before then, have yourselves some great BONESdays! **

**--b&b--**

Booth walked outside and noticed Brennan sitting on the bench inside the bus stop. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that for once, he was actually going to make her choose. Even if she didn't answer him right away, she was going to know once and for all how he felt.

"Can I join you?" he asked, leaning against the opening for just a moment.

She looked up, her body surprised, but her eyes showed that somehow she'd been expecting him. He sat beside her and rested his elbows on his knees, letting his hands clasp together between them as he figured how exactly how he was going to say what he wanted to say.

Figuring it would just be best if he just went ahead and said it, Booth turned in her direction. But she was turning toward him, and just as his mouth opened, hers did too.

"Booth…I've been doing some--"

"Bones…there's something in need to tell you--"

They both kind of chuckled nervously in that way people do when caught in that situation. Brennan's cheeks flushed for just a moment, and then she looked down before meeting his eyes again. "I know it's polite to let the other person speak first, but there is just something I really want to say."

Wondering if his opportunity was about to float away from him, Booth bit his bottom lip against insisting that he speak first. "Okay, Bones." He nodded. "What's on your mind?"

Her face twisted into such a look of pain that for a moment, Booth's suspicions rose. But just as quickly, her cheeks were smooth and she looked the same as she always did.

"Booth…" she began and cleared her throat. "I've been doing some thinking, and I've decided that I'd like to meet her."

_Her_? Booth blinked a few times as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Bones…"

She held up a hand. "I know I haven't been as…_partnerly_ as I should have been about it, but that is my own issue, and you should know that I plan to deal with it. I won't bother you with it again, but…in order to keep our working relationship intact, I feel it is important that I meet the woman…" her voice cracked just once, and her eyes grew a bit darker. "The woman you have fallen in love with."

Booth's heart stopped beating, for longer than was humanly safe. But he could not possibly be hearing her correctly, could he? "_Bones…_" he gasped out in a harsh whisper.

But she didn't hear him, or if she did, she ignored him as she continued with her rationale. "I realize now that I have been somewhat selfish, and I am not proud of that, but…" her eyes were lowered, but she still faced him. She didn't notice that he had moved very close to her. "But…I just didn't…I don't want things to change between us. I know that's selfish and that you are ready to move on with your life, and I find that I want that _for_ you, but for myself…"

Her words were cut off by the soft press of his lips against hers, and she gasped, even as she couldn't help but place her hand against his cheek, as if for just one moment, time could stand still, and they could pretend that they hadn't missed their moment. That after years of being together, he'd found someone else in only six months. His lips parted, and his hands slid up and down her arms. Brennan felt so warm and good in his embrace and she leaned closer, allowing her lips to surrender to his, her tongue to brush against his as it swept between their mouths. It felt so perfect, and at the same time, so emotionally painful that she pulled back, sure that the confusion she felt was written all over her face.

Booth's eyes were dark and serious, in a way she'd never seen before.

"Come home with me" he whispered, and a flame leapt in her belly. Her hand, still resting against the side of his face, moved across his cheek until she was cupping the back of his neck. She leaned in and pressed her face to his shoulder.

"I want to. I know I want to, but…I can't. Even though it seems like the right thing to do, and that we owe it to one another to just see, before it's too late; it already is too late. Whoever this woman is, Booth, you love her, and…while you might not be married to her…" she pulled back and met his eyes. "I know you, Booth. It would still be cheating. To you. I could never do that to you."

"Come home with me. Please" he begged. Booth knew he wasn't saying everything he should, but instead of talking more, he just kissed her again. Cupping her face in his hands, he tried to persuade her through touch, knowing that if she would just come to his new house, he could really prove to her, everything he'd been dying to prove.

She kissed him back and he could taste desperation on her lips. When she pulled back, her eyes were bright.

"I'm so confused." She admitted in a soft whisper that shook him to the core.

"I know. I know you are Bones, but…will you trust me? One more time? Just trust me.

**--b&b--**

**I can't say this is the end, because it's not. It's also not the beginning. This story will pick up six months before this scene, and we'll get to this part.**

**Eventually, that is. After all (say it with me...) **

**Everything Happens Eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I am slowly getting feeling back in my fingertips, haha, and that means I am slowly continuing the stories I have pending. My goal was to get everything finished by the 100th episode, but that is not going to happen. My new goal is to post the below and another chapter of All Talk. That seems a bit more doable. Thanks to everyone for all of the kind comments.**

**Anyways...for this story, if you remember, the first chapter takes place as sort of the middle of the story. At this point, we're going to go back six and a half months or so to see how the story begins. I hope this beginning intrigues you a bit. It's a different idea than most stories I have read, and I realize that there is still a lot of story left between the end of this chapter and the beginning of the chapter you have already read. But please stick with me, and I promise to make it worth your while (I hope, at least!).**

**--b&b--**

Booth smiled and nudged his plate of fries toward the center of the table, surprised when his partner didn't even notice. "What's the matter, Bones?" he finally asked, watching as she looked over toward the bar.

Booth's eyes followed her movement, wondering if something was upsetting her, but when he turned back around, she was looking at him, slight concern on her features.

"I've actually been doing some thinking, Booth."

Her eyes were clear and he really had no idea what she was going to say next. "Okay…well, that's not really anything new, so…" His joke fell flat and he cleared his throat. "What's on your mind, Bones?"

Her lips pursed to the side, and he realized she was nervous. A slight chuckle escaped his lips and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "What's going on?"

"Well…" Brennan pulled in a deep breath. "I've been thinking I should go to Haiti."

"Haiti."

"Yes," she peered at him, trying to gauge his reaction. "Not forever, but just for awhile. I received a request, and normally I turn those down, but I used to do that kind of work all of the time, and…I don't know…there is just a lot of need, and…"

"And you're the best," Booth conceded, leaning back in his chair. His hand rested just around the bottom of his beer, his fingers slightly cupping it as his other hand smoothed over his face. "No, yeah. That makes sense, Bones."

"It's not that I don't like our work here," she insisted, figuring he was probably going to take it personally. "It has nothing to do with you, Booth. But…I mean…" when she sighed, Booth nodded, leaning forward again.

"Yeah, I know," he murmured. "I've seen the photos too. It's important that people get laid to rest, Bones."

Their eyes met, and she searched for his acceptance. "Identifications. I've spent my whole life trying to _help _people. I feel…I _feel_ that the team at the lab will be sufficient to help you, but…and I don't mean this the wrong way, but right now, there is a higher purpose. I need to help these people."

That she thought he'd want to prevent her from doing that hurt Booth inside. "I know you do, Bones. You're doing the right thing."

When her eyebrows rose, he gave a half smile. "I mean it."

Their eyes held for a long moment and then she smiled shyly and looked down her own glass of wine. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to come too."

"What?" Booth scoffed with a laugh, tilting his head to the side. "To where, Haiti?"

"Yes," Brennan bristled slightly. "To help."

"With what? Carrying around your evidence bags or something?"

A flicker of hurt registered in her eyes, and Booth's jaw straightened. Brennan moved off of her stool and began putting her coat on.

"Ah, hell, Bones…"

"No," she shrugged a casual shoulder. "I just thought you might like to help. I thought you were interested in helping people, that's all."

When she was passive aggressive like that, it never failed to break his heart. "Bones," he placed a hand on her arms and waited till she looked at him. A slight insecurity shone in her eyes, and his broken heart felt scraped. "Okay, maybe. I mean…I guess it might actually work. I'm sure the FBI is partnering with some sort of relief group, so yeah…"

"Don't go if you don't want to, Booth."

"I know," he insisted, "And I probably can't be gone for months or anything because of, you know…Parker and everything, but…yeah, it might be nice to do your work for a change." When her eyebrows lifted, he grimaced. "I didn't mean that. Your work is my work. It's…it's _our_ work," he stumbled over his explanation. "Bones…help me out here."

She just stood and looked at him, but then a small smile curved up her lips. "I knew what you meant."

"Bones!" he huffed, pretending to be annoyed. "Making me feel bad for saying the wrong thing. That's just not right."

She smiled wider and pulled her wallet from her purse, taking a few bills and placing them near her plate. Booth did the same and then motioned toward the door. "Haiti."

"Haiti" Brennan nodded and glanced at him, her eyes lingering over his face. "Have you been there before?"

"Nope" Booth shook his head and opened the door, letting her pass under his arm before he followed her outside. "I never have. Have you?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "Although I expect that this experience will unfortunately not be for pleasure. It will be really hard work, Booth."

He leaned against her car as she put her key in the lock. "I know. I'm not afraid of hard work. I'm um…" he grew serious. "I'm proud you asked, Bones."

Brennan tucked her chin to her chest and smiled. "I'm glad you said yes. Sometimes…" a frown crossed over her brow for a moment, but then she shook her head and got into her seat. "I'm glad you said yes," was all she said as she closed her door.

Booth felt pleased that she was glad and also curious about what else she'd wanted to say. He'd never once imagined going with her on one of her anthropological digs or anything, but yeah…this, he could do.

His mind began to process what it would be like, working side by side. He knew he'd be second fiddle to her expertise, but was beginning to realize that he might not mind that for awhile. As he watched her drive away, he realized he'd carry her evidence bags, her evidence…hell, he'd carry her all over Haiti if she asked him to.

Her words, "higher purpose" struck a chord in his heart, and he continued to think about it. He knew the work they did was important, and he knew that SHE knew that too. But he also remembered some of the humanitarian projects he'd been a part of with the Rangers, and the sense of satisfaction he'd gotten by helping with those. He'd forgotten about that. Feeling bone tired but almost wired with energy at serving people, helping people.

There had been a time in his life when he'd promised himself he would dedicate his life to service. And yeah, his job was public service, he knew that. But he knew that sometimes, a little more was expected. His chest expanded with what felt like cleaner air, and his feet felt lighter as he walked to his SUV, his thoughts filled with more optimism and passion for doing good than they had been in a long, long time.


End file.
